Breakfast
by MistressYaoi
Summary: Tadashi and Hiro's normal, daily routine. (Tell me if I should continue it, if not, It'll just stay as complete! :D)


"Tadashi?"

"What's up Hiro?" he called out, flipping pancakes and grabbing plates from the cupboard above.

"Just wanted to know if Aunt Cass was still asleep," he said seemingly nonchalant. He bit his lip and tapped his pencil against his textbook, looking Tadashi in the eye and giving him a shy grin. "No reason of course..."

Tadashi smiled softly at him and nodded. "Yeah, it's just us for breakfast." He served up two pancakes on each plate and brought over the syrup and juice. "Put your books away, I don't want them to get dirty."

Hiro nodded and shoved them inside his backpack again. He happily grabbed the syrup and made eyes like Baymax's on it. He grinned up at Tadashi and giggled softly before shoving a small piece in his mouth. Tadashi smiled back and together they ate breakfast quietly.

Hiro noticed Tadashi's right hand started twitching and looked over at his face. There was a faint blush but he just continued looking at his plate. Hiro smiled gently, blushing softly as he shoved another piece of Tadashi's heavenly pancakes in his mouth.

Hiro began drumming his fingers and tapping his foot. It caught Tadashi's attention and the two stopped eating and looked up.

"What's up Hiro?" Tadashi asked softly, looking into his younger brothers eyes. Hiro just blushed and held his hand out, palm up before shoving another forkful into his mouth. Tadashi gave a tiny grin and put his right hand in his.

They continued eating in silence, holding each others hands. They began murmuring their plans for the day and quiet chuckles were let out. Hiro grabbed their plates, sighing at the loss of his hand.

The two walked outside, walking quietly to the bus stop, hands occasionally brushing against each other.

"So..." Hiro said, dragging out the "o". "When are you planning on getting home today?"

"Baymax will need some adjustments. I mean, if you want, you can always come into the lab and help me," Tadashi said, smiling over at him. "Weren't you working on something anyways?"

"Oh! Uh. I was just asking Gogo to help with some adjustments on my microbots - I just wanted to make them faster, you know?" The two stopped and stood leaning against the wall of the bus stop. "I wanted it to bemore agile too. I can easily break it apart and mend it back together - the bot - with a touch of a button, but I still want to make it faster so it can move as fluidly as water," he finished, smirk on his face.

"And... this microbot will be used for bot fighting I'm assuming." Tadashi calmly picked at his nails, chuckling when Hiro lightly punched his arm. "What? You know I know you too well," he taunted.

"Oh shut up..." he said, chuckling softly. He looked up at Tadashi and winked. "I'm pretty sure you know me a little too well."

Tadashi was left sputtering mess and Hiro laughed as he hopped onto the bus. "Come oooon, I don't think first period is canceled today Dashi."

"Now you shut up," he muttered as he pulled out his bus card and adjusted his hat, blushing to the tips of his ears. Hiro grinned widely and punched his bus card in before moving to the back of the bus. Tadashi sighed and moved with him.

They sat quietly, Hiro staring out the window and Tadashi looking towards the front. They had their bags in their laps and their hands were firmly clasped together. An elderly couple sat in front of them and were chatting quietly about Dr. Callahagns new invention. Hiro jumped in, giving his input happily while Tadashi apologized for his brothers behavior... and then joined in.

The two held hands until they reached their stop, quickly walking to their first period class.

"W-Wait, Tadashi, come to the lab with me?"

Tadashi looked at him, puzzled. "Why, did you leave something there?"

Hiro rolled his eyes and nodded yes before dragging his oblivious brother to their lab. Honey Lemon and Wasabi were working on their own projects quietly when they walked in. They greeted each other, but the two seemed rather busy, so Tadashi and Hiro quickly walked to their part of the lab.

Tadashi sighed and put his bag down before sitting in his usual chair. Hiro stood silently in the doorway. He groaned and shrugged his bag off before closing the door.

"You're really stupid bro."

"How so?"

"Because you are." Hiro just sighed and sat in his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Tadashi blushed and put his hands on Hiro's waist. "Y-You, what did you forget here?"

"I uh...Forgot the taste of your lips?" Hiro chuckled and blushed, cringing slightly at his own words.

"Jesus Hiro, that was Horrible."

"I know just kiss me already dammit."

Tadashi chuckled and kissed his nose, earning a pout from his brother. He kissed his cheeks and his forehead and gave a long lingering kiss to his sensitive neck.

"Tadashi, please?" Hiro asked softly, eyes lidded and smile growing. "Can I have a proper kiss from nii-san please?"

Tadashi nuzzled his nose against his baby brother's and said "Sure otoutou."

The kiss was soft, sweet and lingering. They quickly delved deeper, Hiro clutching at the back of his shirt and Tadashi moving his hold down to his hips.

Each kiss was teasing and playful and heavy... But sadly they still had class. Tadashi slung his bag over his shoulder and sighed. He kissed Hiro's head and whispered, "How about we have some more fun at home?"

Hiro giggled and nodded.

**-o-o-o-**

**AN: Uh... Hmm. This is Not my first Hidashi story, but it's my first one on here. xD So um... Be nice? xD I think it turned out... Okay. But if there are places in need of improvement, don't hesitate to tell! ^^ **

**All right, I'm done. xD Tell me if you guys want a chapter two too! ^.^ **

**Have a wonderful day/night my lovelies~ ;D! **


End file.
